The Only one
by Sofistinha
Summary: "I don't want to keep on wondering for the rest of my life how it would feel to be held by you. You are the man I most trust in the whole world. I know you would never hurt me and I would never hurt you either."- Because love can shape itself in forms you would never expect and because Chris and Claire are the only ones who know how to love each other right.


**AN:** Hello dear readers!  
Hope you guys are doing alright.

Here we are again, so …  
What follows it's a gift my sister **Xaori** (go check her profile for some AWESOME RE fiction) did for me sometime ago, to fulfill my (SICK) desire of an incestuous relationship between my favorite siblings. I pushed her so much to explore a different kind of love between the Redfields, that she being the amazing sister she surely is, went for it all the way.  
So YES, this is a _**PWP (porn without plot) featuring Claire and Christopher Redfield**_. If this is sore subject or offends you somehow, please, don't read… and if you so stubbornly do so, don't flame.  
I won't take credit for writing it (as much as I want to), but I'm surely taking all the credit for pressing her to do it and for letting me publish it. So yes, you can thank me as well, cuz I deserve it!

This is AU and Taboo and so very deep and romantic on its own way that I HAD to ask (more like TO BEG) her to lemme publish it. I know that there are some Chrlaire (ChrisXClaire) fans out there who are just waiting for some good fiction to pop up!

SO THIS IS YOUR CHANCE FOR A FREAKING DELICIOUS INCESTOUS GOODIE, FOLKS!  
Please, ENJOY the ride!  
My kind regards,  
Sofistinha/ Mandy Boo/ Amanda.

* * *

I don't know what I expected that party to become.

 _Just a trip with friends_. Chris had said. Yeah. Just a trip with friends. And booze. And drugs. To Las Vegas. A very dangerous idea that whole thing.

Since I wasn't really expecting anything new from that night, I just decided to enjoy that evening in Casinos and later party with _friends_ I had nothing more in common with than our desire for distraction from the constant fight against bioterrorism.

But as soon as we got back from our rushed visit to the coloured world of blingbling and cash'n coins and _Gimme another card, man_ , I understood that I was probably the only one there who hadn't come with the intention of getting laid. Well, maybe sweet Sheva hadn't either. At least that was my first impression. The more surprised I was when I found her, not even an hour later, on the balcony, with her tongue in Piers' mouth and her hand in his pants.

At least two of us were having fun. Among sports on TV and the feeling of losing control due to whatever we had sniffed and smoked, the evening had turned into a boring mist of unconsciousness. I took my glass and walked back into the living room, wondering if I could coax Leon into one of our usual games. The one I found there, alone, sitting in a chair with his eyes closed and taking a drag from time to time, was my brother.

"Chris, where's Leon?" I asked. The sound of Jills's moan coming from one of the bedrooms made me turn around.

"Guess." Chris' moody answer just confirmed my thought.

I frowned and sat down on the couch next to him, taking the joint from his hands and putting it between my lips.

"So, was Sheva your target tonight?" I asked coldly. Chris looked over to me and frowned as if I hadn't known about his preferences for his ex-brunette-now-blonde partner. I just shrugged. "I mean, I always supposed that Jill and you already-"

"Sheva-and-I-already too." He smiled regretfully. "Just that once in Africa."

I smirked.

"So Mister Loverboy-Redfield had both." I leaned back and took another drag. "I guess we're in equal condition here, then."

He raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his disapproval on my confession.

"So, Piers too?" He asked faking interest after taking a deep breath.

"Just that once in America." I sighed. "The last BSAA reception."

He smirked and looked down. "Was that supposed to be a revenge?" He surely remembered how he had embarrassed his little sister telling everybody how her latest lover had turned out to be a backstabbing asshole.

"Of course it was." I replied. "I was even about to tell you I had fucked your second-in-command so I could complete my revenge. But then I felt bad for him, thinking that such a stupid little mistake would probably ruin his career." Chris handed me the bottle of whiskey and I took a sip. "If I had known that we'd end up together on a sex party I probably wouldn't have been that cautious.

"This was not supposed to become a sex party." A sigh left his lips right before it smashed into the deep throated moan coming from the bedroom. I saw Chris put on a jealous expression.

"Don't worry," I said to calm him down. "Drunk and high Leon's not able to keep up. Trust me, I talk from experience." I guess that didn't particularly improve his mood. I winked an eye at him. "Also, Jill doesn't seem to be the submissive type of woman." I waited for him to shake his head no before I continued. "And he can't stand not being on top."

We both shook when the sound of pleasure turned into hits and punches among a voice whispering _Notlikethatyouidiot_. Chris chuckled.

"Sounds like you were right."

"I told you. She's gonna come crawling back to you." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Want some hot cocoa?"

* * *

It was a shame that Chris and I had had to go through so many fights about my mostly inexistent suitors plus a sexless sex party to talk like we did that night over a mug of cocoa. When we had been kids our mother had often made us sit together with a hot and sweet drink to chat about our daily struggles. And even though Chris was still the man I most trusted in the world; the only one who wouldn't hurt me beyond some stupid comments about my horrible taste in men in front of others; we hadn't had a conversation like that since our parents had died.

"I always thought that you and Jill would get officially together someday. I like her."

"I like her too. I even-" He sighed and shook his lowered head. "But she's difficult to handle. Especially since Kijuju."

"Yeah, I see." I could imagine how Jill had turned away from him after having been abducted by Wesker for years. It was a miracle she could still live her sexuality so free and unconcernedly. I had always assumed Wesker or anyone else of his team and taken advantage of her condition for personal benefits. Poor Chris. It had to be difficult to see the woman he loved like that. "Any other girl in sight to become my sister-in-law?" I giggled.

He smiled shyly.

"Sorry to disappoint you. That's not gonna happen very soon." He took a sip. "What about you?" I gave him a sceptical smirk. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill anyone." He laughed.

It felt so good to hear him laugh, so natural to speak to him, that I actually wished to open up and tell him everything that bothered me. I had always wished to have my older brother by my side to help me through heartaches, which, unfortunately, I had way too often.

"Well," I sighed bending my head down. "I really wish I could get away from someone."

He took my hand in his. It was warm and comforting and it felt so protective. I looked at him.

"It won't happen to be Kennedy?" I gave him a shy nod and smirked regretfully.

"I wish I hadn't let it happen the first time. But I was still young and I thought he'd possibly fall in love with me too someday if I just treated him right." I smiled. "What I got was a friendship with benefits. A lot of benefits. With him I learned practically everything I know. The point is that I don't really enjoy it if it's not with him. Not even while I was dating Neil I had the feeling of being where I was supposed to be." I laughed sharply. "I guess I'm pretty fucked up." Chris just smiled at me and jerked forward on his stool, laying his arm around me.

"Claire," he brought his forehead to mine. "You're not fucked up. You just have horrible taste in men." We both giggled shortly. "But it's okay. You are the most lovely and amazing girl, no, woman, in the whole world. And you give love without expecting anything in exchange. And even if I think Kennedy is a useless bastard and too stupid to notice, not to mention do something about it, I'm sure that your care makes even him become a better man, too." He smiled and kissed my cheek, holding his face close to mine. "And mom would be so proud of you."

Was it his breath on my skin that made me hunger for closeness? Or was it the cocktail of alcohol and drugs in my blood? I just know that something made me smile like an idiot and turn my face towards his. Yeah, fuck, of course it was because of the drugs. Sober, I would have never done what I did.

I kissed him. I mean, I didn't really kiss him. I just brought my lips so close to his that it could almost be considered a kiss. But who finally closed the distance between us, moved and nibbled on my lower lip, was Chris. He was shy, knowing even through the smog in his mind that what he was doing was wrong. I guess I should have done something to stop him. Something different than opening my mouth to give his tongue free access to mine, possibly. Before I could understand it was happening, our tongues were glued to one another, bathing in the wetness of each other's mouth. And he knew how to kiss me. He really knew.

It was wrong. It was awkward. And it was so fucking arousing. I probably felt that way just because it was forbidden. What was I thinking? I was kissing my brother. And my body was truly enjoying it. Receiving that kind of attention from no other than Chris Redfield felt like Christmas and birthdays at once.

I moaned into his kiss when I felt his hands lower and stroke over my breasts. I wanted to feel him closer. He slid down from his stool and stood in front of me, gaining enough stability to have his hands and fingers occupied without losing balance. I opened up to him, parting my thighs and welcoming him between them, embracing him and stroking my hands over his back. He was so well formed, his muscles so hard. I had always mocked him for spending more time at the gym than at home, but he felt actually really good under my fingertips. His hands found their way down to my ass. He pulled my hips towards the edge of the stool and pressed me against his pelvis. I felt my clit pulsate at the contact with his member through the fabric of our clothes. He was getting hard. Hard for me. And the only thing I could think about was how good he would feel inside me. It was sick. Claire Redfield, admired TerraSave member, a saviour of the new world and an example to follow for many younger girls, was sitting in a kitchen in Las Vegas, letting her brother fumble on the drawstrings of her short sweatpants, and thinking about going even further.

"Very funny Leon." Jill's angry voice pulled us back to reality. We let go of each other and both Chris and I looked away shyly, not knowing where to keep our hands, when the blonde stumbled into the kitchen.

* * *

"Seems like you had fun." Claire had recovered breath and concentration very quickly. Jill frowned at her as she walked over to the counter where we were standing, still far too close to each other. If it had been Sheva or any other girl than my sister, I'm sure Jill wouldn't have approached me the way she did, thinking she'd be interrupting _something_. Humming in response, she stood next to me.

"We had our differences," she finally said grinning shyly. "But it wasn't that bad."

"Try him when he's sober." Claire winked at Jill's astonished gaze. "He gets better."

The blonde shook her head.

"Nah." She grabbed my arm and laid her head against my shoulder. "I think I've had enough of him. And let's better not talk about this anymore." She looked at me seductively while I saw Claire out of the corner of my eye giving me her I-told-you look. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

I raised my brows, not knowing if she was talking about what she had done with Kennedy or what she was planning to do with me.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" Jill whispered and pressed her lips against mine. That woman had really an insatiable appetite. In any other occasion I would have pushed her against the counter right away. But there were other things that needed my attention. I wanted to speak to Claire about what had just happened. Or maybe I didn't want to speak about it at all. What I needed to know was that we were okay; that we had just made a small mistake and that it wouldn't destroy our relationship forever. I looked at her, regretting it immediately. She misunderstood my intentions, thinking I was asking her to give Jill and me some privacy. She smiled shyly and walked out of the kitchen. Shit.

I pushed Jill away before she could shove her tongue into my mouth.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm pretty exhausted. Another time maybe." With those words I exited the kitchen, leaving her behind confused, for sure. But I needed to find Claire. I rushed into the living room, hoping she wasn't throwing herself into the arms of that dumbass who would never be able to give her what she deserved or needed. My blood began to boil when I saw Kennedy wrapped around her like an eel, with his mouth hovering over hers and his hands I-don't-even-want-to-remember-where. If she hadn't hated me afterwards for taking decisions for her, I'd have punched his face. But I had to respect her choices. She was old enough, after all. Lucky my little sister was smarter than I, or even Kennedy, had expected.

"Sorry _baby_." She spoke out that caring name like an insult, as she pushed him away. "But I'm not anyone's second dish."

Well said. Good word choice, sister. That would definitely make him think and regret.

"Don't forget that the second dish is usually the main course." He pulled her closer again. "Or even the dessert."

His dumb talk almost made me puke. And he even kissed her again. Poor Claire. And stupid, stupid Kennedy.

She saw me out of the corner of her eye and suddenly pulled apart, shying away from him again. Her serious, cold gaze caused me goosebumps. She had never wanted to be touched in front of me, surely fearing what I could have done to the poor guy who dared. But what I saw in her eyes that night was more than embarrassment. It was shame. No matter how far we had come as brother and sister over our mugs of hot chocolate before. I had ruined it with my behavior afterwards. How could I ever make that right again?

Kennedy's view flew from her to me and back. He was surely not understanding anything. Good to know. He was the type who would've judged Claire for that. Even though it could be considered as a stupid little peck. A brotherly caress between siblings. He wouldn't have understood.

"Whatever," Leon said walking over to the couch. "Let's see what's on TV."

We all gathered together in the living room again. Even Piers and Sheva reappeared. The girl had a slight blush on her coffee coloured skin. She was probably deeply embarrassed because we all knew she had Piers let take her. Poor girl. Good she hadn't chosen Kennedy. Piers was a good man and I was sure he had done everything to make her feel comfortable. He was the kind of man I could imagine to marry my little sister. _007_ on his part had made Claire sit next to him and tried to hold hands with her whenever he thought I wasn't looking. He had to be really ashamed of his one-night stand with Jill right under her nose. If it had really been a one-night thing, which I wasn't able to confirm by that time. Of course, my sister wasn't that naive. She knew I'd watch over her no matter what happened or had happened and always snapped her hand away whenever he approached. Oh, stupid Kennedy. You fucked up for good this time. She didn't care to be just one more name on your endless list of girls; knowing that she'd never get more from you than your dick, even if she longed for your heart. But your disrespect towards her and her brother, banging who you knew was the woman he loved, right in front of their eyes; that was too much.

Jill acted like nothing had happened, lingering around me and still trying to make me follow her to one of the bedrooms. It was actually interesting to see how she ignored Kennedy right after their encounter. But there was no way I was gonna put my dick into the same hole where he had been just an hour ago. Not even if they'd had used ten condoms at once.

Tired of Jill's almost-harassment-like attention, I decided to take some rest in one of the bedrooms. I stood up leaving my friends and the living room behind, not without kicking against Kennedy's foot on my way out, pretending I hadn't seen it in the dark.

Bedroom number one had been turned into a battlefield: the lamp kicked aside, sheets thrown wildly over the ground and a piece of female lingerie I recognized as Jill's on the bed. I smiled at the thought that she was running around without panties on. Jill Valentine was really a very special woman. And I truly loved her. I had loved her all the way since we'd met. I had even loved her when I had seen her heel fly towards my face, when she was fighting me under Wesker's control in Kijuju. I sighed. The following day I was gonna decide if her mindless behavior would have had any consequences for our relationship. After all, she had been under the influence of narcotics, too.

Bedroom number two was tidy, the bed half-made, but it smelled like lube and latex. I had no special interest in sleeping in those sheets, so I shut the door again and moved to the last bedroom, hoping that none of the _couples_ had jumped from one room to another during their encounter. I nudged the door open. Fortunately, the room was clean, unused and it smelled good. Well, it smelled neutral.

I lay down on the bed and covered myself with the sheets. It was comfortable, and I accepted it as a small reward for a horrible night. A really horrible, awful night full of regrets, bad decisions and me kissing my sister in the kitchen. God knows what I'd have done if Jill hadn't showed up. Thinking about Claire and how I could make it up to her, I soon surrendered to the nothingness of sleep.

* * *

A cold touch woke me. It took me a moment to realize someone, probably a female, was embracing me from behind, shoving her hand down my body right to my pants. Fuck! It was hard to get rid of a horny Jill.

"I'm sleeping. Get back to Kennedy."

She giggled.

"He's asleep." She pushed her hands under the waistband of my pants and boxers. "And so is Jill."

I was wide awake in a matter of a second. I turned around shocked to find Claire lying in my bed, behind me, trying to access zones that most of the world would consider forbidden to her.

"Claire…" Her eyes shone even in the dense darkness of that room. What was she doing there? I had been convinced she'd been mad at me for my indecent touching in the kitchen, and now she was getting even further? I couldn't speak. I just stared at her face, her deep gaze, the perfect harmonious jaw and the curve of her full lips. I remembered their taste on mine. She laid her hand on my cheek, leaned over to me, and kissed me. Again. And we opened up and our tongues touched. Again. For the second time that night I was making out with my sister. This time, in a bed. Late at night, or early in the morning, however you take it. And it felt so freaking good and so awfully bad at once. I pulled back and looked at her.

"This is wrong."

She just kept on smiling.

"It doesn't have to be." She slipped her thumb over my lower lip. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, remember?" I swallowed. She really wanted it. She wasn't mad at me for taking advantage of her sadness about Kennedy, or of her being high. She really wanted to go on. She took my hand and guided it down into her shorts, right into the hot wetness of her core.

"God, Claire," I moaned. She was incredibly wet and I felt my penis harden at the sensation. She kissed me softly on the lips again.

"Chris, I love you." She whispered. "Not like I love Leon, or like you love Jill. I love you as my brother and I don't want us to change. But earlier I felt something and, though I know it's insane, I don't want to keep on wondering for the rest of my life how it would feel to be held by you. You are the man I most trust in the whole world. I know you would never hurt me and I would never hurt you either. And I know for sure that we can give each other more love than anyone else ever could. Even if we're not in love with each other. Even if what we feel for each other is different."

It really was insane. Claire was suggesting that we should just fuck like animals because nobody would ever be able to give us what we could only get from each other. I hesitated. I really did. But she was right. She was the woman I most loved and also she loved me like anybody else could, and she was asking me right that: to love her. I moved my free hand to her lips and caressed them before I caught them with my mouth again, while I pushed two fingers of the other hand violently into her pussy.

"How hot you are." I moaned. She laid her hand on my member again, rubbing it through the pants.

"And you are so big." She broke the kiss and brought her lips to my neck, without stopping her work on my parts. I pulled my hand out of her shorts and licked her juices off my fingers. She tasted incredibly good. Something in my doing seemed to arouse her even more. She kissed me violently and grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull it up hastily. I could just sit up and lift my arm, making it easier for her to take it off. She tossed the cloth somewhere into a corner and climbed on my lap, kissing my lips and stroking her fingers over my chest. I could feel her heat through the fabric of our both's clothes as she started to rub herself against the bulge in my pants, making me moan into her kiss. I pushed my hands under her shirt and up to her breasts. She wasn't wearing her bra anymore, giving me free access to her tits. I wondered if she had taken it off by herself when she'd decided to pay me a visit, or if Kennedy's slimy hands had done that for her. Because I was pretty damn sure that the first time my hands had caressed her breasts that night, she'd been wearing underwear. However. When I found her nipples I rolled them between the fingers of my both hands, making her whimper a little. Maybe I was being too harsh to her. Jill liked it the rough way. Sex with her was all about slapping, squeezing and biting. But Claire was different. She didn't just want to be fucked. She wanted to be loved.

"Sorry," I apologized after breaking our kiss. "I got taken away." She just smiled.

"Don't be. I really like it." she said, still rubbing herself against my dick. When I saw her close her eyes in pleasure, I sat up and brought my mouth to her breast, sucking and licking it through the fabric of her shirt. Her moan told me she loved it. I pushed the cloth up until her beautiful, full, round breasts came to show.

"Fuck, Claire, how beautiful you are." I suckled on her right nipple with my lips again before I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue over her breast as far as I could, enjoying her softness. I just wanted my cock inside her pussy, feel her hot wetness. But Claire had other plans. She pushed me on my back and let her mouth trace down a wet line from my jaw, over my neck, down my chest and stomach, right to my parts. I knew what was coming and I liked the idea of her lips and tongue on my penis. But at the same time, thinking that ANY dick could ever cross my sister's lips made me furious. I tried to pull her away. She gave me a stabbing look.

"Let me do it, Chris. I know how to take care of him." Her voice adopted an amused seductive tone when she said that, pushing down the waistband of my pants and boxers and touching me with her bare hand. I didn't doubt that she knew what she did. But something still didn't feel right about it. All my doubts scattered the moment her tongue touched the head of my member.

"Oh, Claire, shit." I covered my mouth immediately after saying her name almost screaming. She looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry. I don't think they'll hear us. They're all sleeping tight." She winked and kept on working on my manhood, shoving her tongue up and down my whole length, before engulfing me almost completely.

Oh damn, that had to be heaven. I couldn't help thinking of what Claire had told me before. 'Kennedy, you bastard. If it's true that you showed her all she knows, you taught her well.' The sweet, smacking sound she was making around me nearly pushed me to come in her mouth. It was unbelievable. My little sister was giving me a blowjob. Probably the best blowjob I'd ever got. I moaned.

"Claire, stop it." She looked up, my dick still in her mouth. What a delicious sight. "Oh, God. Claire, please." She kept on sucking me, running her fingernails over my rear. It was sure that she didn't want to stop before making me come. I closed my eyes and, cursing her and myself for letting it happen, I released in my sister's mouth. "Oh, fuck, Claire. I didn't mean to." I dropped myself back onto the mattress, almost exhausted. She just sat up and smirked at me, obviously proud.

"Sorry for worrying you," she smirked. "But since this will be our only time, I didn't want to give you just a half blowjob."

I looked at her smiling. She was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever come across. Knowing that this extraordinary beauty shared my blood made me feel proud. My sister. I leaned forward and kissed my taste off her lips. It was salty, a little bitter. But It tasted good. She was still wearing her shirt, and the sight of the hastily pushed up fabric drove me wild. I slid my hands over her tiny body, from her waist up to her breasts. She lifted her arms so I could pull the shirt over her head. There she stood, with her bare breast in my face, and that naughty smile on her lips. And she looked so incredibly sexy.

"Lie down." I ordered. And she did as she was told. Once she was on her back, I placed myself between her legs and put my fingers on her shorts. Placing tiny kisses on her stomach, and tracing my way down, I started pulling at the fabric, slowly removing the last layers that covered her sex. She started breathing heavily.

"Claire, you alright?" She got me worried in a matter of a second. Like she always had when something seemed not to be perfect. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I just can't believe you're gonna see me like that." She covered her eyes and laughed shyly. Wasn't she lovely? The most beautiful woman in the whole world was ashamed of showing her body to her brother, the person who loved her the most. I slid the upper side of my fingers over her thigh and kissed her skin.

"If you could see yourself the way I see you right now, Claire. You wouldn't look away. You would stand tall and proud, willing to show everyone what a hell of a woman you are." The moment I spoke I could see her eyes wetten.

"Oh, Chris," she whispered.

"I love you Claire. And to me you are perfect." I pressed my lips against her thigh and kissed her again. "Now, just enjoy, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes as I slid my tongue over her sex, soaking up her wetness.

"Oh, God." She moaned, her breathing becoming shallower.

I pushed my tongue inside her, carefully suckling on her lips. Her screams and gasps let me know she enjoyed the touch. Her hips started to twitch the moment I reached her clit. I flicked my tongue over her tiny button, feeling her hot juices run down my chin.

"Claire, you taste so good." I reached my both arms out for her breasts, playing with her nipples and releasing a gasping cry from her throat. She held her breath while I continued eating her pussy. My erection was already hurting bad. She was so wet and I couldn't wait to get into her. 'Come on, Claire,' I thought. 'Come for me, baby."

In that moment I felt her fingernails scratch over my shoulder. She cried out in pleasure as heavy spasms made her arch her back. She pulled her knees towards her torso and embraced them, careful not to hit my head with her feet. I almost couldn't pull my arms back before having them trapped between her tits and knees. I watched her as her orgasm finished. She opened her eyes and smiled like she had never smiled at me. I touched her face with my right hand and she took the chance to bite my thumb playfully. She pushed her legs down and around my waist, inviting me to enter her.

"I want you, Chris"

I chuckled.

"Claire, wait." A certain deception could be read on her face before I explained why. "I'm not doing this without a condom." I knew she was on the pill. I would have kicked her ass if she'd had a stable friendship with benefits with Kennedy without that type of protection. But in our case, we had to use it just to be sure. She nodded at me and pulled out the small packages from under the pillow. I smiled. She had taken care of everything.

I rolled the latex layer over my length and lay down on top of her. We looked at each other tenderly before I rubbed my tip against her entrance. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. I kissed her and lifted one of her legs before pushing into her carefully.

My moves were slow. Probably too slow for her taste. Though she moaned in pleasure she seemed to want it a little rougher.

"Chris," she whispered biting my earlobe. "You're not gonna break me, you know?"

"I can't help, sweetie. I'm so afraid of hurting you."

She smiled lasciviously and started to kiss me furiously, stroking her hands right to my butt and pushing me farther into her.

"What if I told you that I want you to fuck me hard?"

I looked at her astonished but my member reacted immediately to her words. She wanted it harder. She wanted me to fuck her like I fucked other women, regardless of the fact that she wasn't just another woman to me. I got up, now kneeling in front of her with my back straight. I pulled her left leg up stabilizing it on my right shoulder. She smiled naughtily as I took her right leg over my left arm, lifting her butt a little so our sexes remained on the same height. And I started fucking her.

* * *

It was deep, hard, rough. Just the way I liked it. After years of being fucked senseless by Leon every time we had the chance, it was now time for me to let Chris do it. I really appreciated his treatment from before, but making love doesn't mean it has to be slow and careful, does it? The way he was doing me now was exactly what I needed. He was thick. I mean, really thick, and so hard. And I just wanted to scream out of joy and pleasure. He didn't close his eyes. He looked at me all the time, with every thrust. It felt weird and so good at once.

He let go of my right leg and pushed my left one down almost over my head, deepening his thrusts. He seemed to hit a right spot inside me. Damn. I loved the way he fucked me and I could see in his eyes he loved it too. Even so, he suddenly stopped.

"Come," he said as he pulled out. "Get on top." I smiled at him. He surely remembered that Leon wouldn't switch positions. And Chris wanted to be more.

He sat on the bed with his feet on the floor and one hand on the mattress, stabilizing his position. His fully erect penis was pointing up, ready for me to take him in. I sat on his lap and introduced him into me. God, it felt so fucking good. My clit rubbed against his skin as I moved and the stimulation along with his dick inside me drove me crazy. With his free hand, Chris held my waist and guided my moves. But the final stimulation I needed was his mouth on my nipples.

"Oh, God!" I screamed when I came around him. "Chris, I love you."

He waited for me to stop moving before cupping my chin and kissing me.

"I love you too." He held me close until I stopped gasping. "You had fun?"

I laughed shyly, nodding heavily.

"Yes."

He kissed me again. Softly.

"Claire, sweetheart, would you mind getting on fours for me?"

I gave him my naughtiest smirk. Of course I didn't mind. I wanted him to take me from behind. I got off his lap and knelt down on the mattress. He placed himself behind me and drove into me again. His thrusts were as rough, hard and fast as before. Grabbing my hips to deepen the penetration, he hit spots no one ever had reached before. My pussy was still very sensitive due to my two previous orgasms, and he could definitely fuck me towards a third one.

I felt the tickling, hot sensation when his thrusts became even faster. I knew he was close, too.

"Chris, I'm coming again," I screamed, knowing he would love to hear it. He just groaned in response.

"Yes, baby. Come for me. Come WITH me."

And we came together. Among groans and screams, we finished together, giving in to the love we felt for each other. His last thrusts were slower, but not less rough, until he stopped moving.

I stood there for a while, on my fours, he behind me, not wanting the moment to end. When he felt his penis getting flaccid, he pulled out, getting a paper tissue from the nightstand and removing the condom. I lay down on the mattress again, waiting for him to join me. He kissed my lips and laid his head down.

"For God's sake," he whispered. "Just don't let us fall asleep naked."

We giggled together. I turned my face towards his and kissed him again.

"I think I should probably get back to the living room," I told him. "Just to make sure we don't raise any suspicion." He nodded. I caressed his cheek. "Thank you Chris." I smiled. "I know this was nothing we'd have ever expected to happen. But I really needed it. Thank you."

He smiled back at me.

"How could I not do everything to make you happy?" He whispered.

I looked down. I didn't want the night to end, and neither did he. It was just too intense. It felt too right. But it was not meant to be. It was not meant to EVER happen again. He took my hand.

"I don't want to send you away. But you should probably go."

I kissed him. It was one last, passionate kiss, intensified by my fingers tangled in his hair, before I pulled apart and got up, searching for my clothes in between the sheets and on the floor. Also he started to dress again.

We didn't say anything else. We just gave each other a shy glance full of love and desire, before I opened the door and disappeared.

Lucky nobody seemed to have heard us. I found them all sleeping tight in the living room. Piers was cuddling Sheva. How cute. I thought about having a shower before lying down next to Leon on the couch again. But I remembered that he hadn't showered either and had expected me to let him fuck me with the same dirty dick he had stuck into Jill before. What an ass. I sat down on the couch, leaning my upper body against him. He started to move, and opened his eyes slightly. He smiled and laid his arm around me, pulling me into him, before he closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Claire," he whispered. Shortly afterwards I heard him snore slightly against the pillow.

"It's okay, Leon. You know? I still love you." I kissed his chest through the fabric of his shirt. "But someday I'm gonna get away from you." I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away to the world of dreams.

* * *

I wake up, bathed in sweat. What sick kind of wet dream has that been? I look to my left and see Chris sleeping tight, breathing shallowly. He looks peaceful, almost happy. But I can't let him sleep. I need to tell him how I feel. I shake his arm.

"Chris!" He starts to move. "Chris!"

He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Had a bad dream?" I nod and lie down by his side again, feeling his strong biceps under my head. "Wanna talk about it?"

I hesitate. What if my dream means something? Do I have some weird restrained feelings and desires? But even if it was, Chris wouldn't know how to analyze that. He's never been much into psycho stuff.

"I dreamt I had sex with Kennedy."

He chuckles.

"What a nightmare."

"But he was actually in some sort of extended friendship with Claire." I look at him. He frowns. So, he's more worried about his sister sleeping with Leon that his girlfriend doing that. Fine. I'll give him the cherry on top of his dessert. "And then you slept with Claire."

"I did what?" He sits up and looks at me, surprised. No, shocked.

I smile at him.

"See?" I lift an eyebrow and climb onto his lap. "A real nightmare." I start kissing him. Man, now that I've said it, I have to admit that dream really aroused me. "I guess bad dreams like that can only be caused by lack of sex."

His frown turns into a chuckle. He never says 'no' to a midnight fuck. Good to know. I'm just wondering if it will be him, Leon or Claire I'll be thinking of during sex.

 **The End.**


End file.
